


Starter Pack

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [21]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: Dr. Matsuoka always worries when Nao drops by without an appointment, but this time Nao's visit has nothing to do with his illness.





	Starter Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random silly idea I couldn't get out of my head. :3
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

I looked up at a knock on my door. By the time I turned about, the door was already sliding open, revealing the familiar form of the director.

"Oh, Nao-kun." I stood, pulse picking up a little. He didn't have an appointment with me that day, which meant that something was wrong. "Are you feeling okay?" He looked okay to me, but I had to remember that _okay_ for Nao-kun was the equivalent of _worn out_ for a person who wasn't struggling with chronic illness.

"Ah, no. I mean, yes, I'm fine." The door slid shut behind him, and he looked around in a way that I could only describe as nervous. "Is anyone else here?"

"No, it's just me. No students cutting class this early." I was sure my smile looked fake.

If he noticed, he let it pass, instead holding up a plain manila folder. He opened it up and took out the single sheet of paper that was inside. I recognized it before he held it up to show me; it was one of the information sheets I'd created for the annual health fair. The particular sheet he had was about sexual health and wellness.

"Did you really make this flyer, Dr. Matsuoka? It's not something those Durak boys slipped into the folder to stir up trouble, is it?" His tone was calm and unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was in favor of the flyer's message or opposed to it.

"Yes, I made that flyer. High school is the prime age for young people to be engaging in self-discovery and to get involved in relationships. It's important for this sort of information to be freely available, even to students who may not be ready to act on it. Preparation is key."

"I see..." Nao-kun turned the paper back toward himself and began scanning the text. "It says here that you even have, erm, 'self-discovery kits' available upon request." He peered at me over the top of his glasses. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Ah, well, I keep a stock of sexual health items here in the nurse's office."

"What sorts of items?"

"Oh, the usual things." Crap, was the back of my neck starting to get sweaty? I couldn't read Nao-kun's reactions at all. He didn't seem like the type to be a prude, but then, we'd never discussed the topic before. "Some informational pamphlets, lube, condoms, a toy... that sort of thing."

"Hm." His eyes lowered. "And anyone can request one of these kits?"

I nodded. "Yes, any student can come and request one."

A long pause. "And... what about staff?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. It would be rather questionable if I was handing out sex starter kits to teachers at a boarding school. Adults can go buy their own things to use on their own time."

Nao-kun's face turned bright red. "I... I see. That makes sense." He tucked the paper back into the folder and turned away. "I'll be going, then."

Wait, why did he sound so disappointed? Understanding crashed into me with the force of a truck. "Nao-kun, hold on, are you trying to tell me that you want one?"

His shoulders stiffened, like a kid who'd been caught with one hand in the cookie jar. "Um..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand why you were asking. Of course you can have one." 

Nao-kun rarely left the school campus; he didn't have a license, and public transit was too risky for someone who got sick easily. When he did go out, it was always with a relative, and usually to go to one of the large Suzubishi-owned hospitals for specialty care. There was no way he could ever shop for adult items in person, and ordering online was too risky thanks to nosy students poking at the mail. Plus, I had the feeling that he'd never considered it before, and had no idea where to start.

Except he did. By asking me about the flyer.

"Hold on, I'll get that for you. Yell if someone comes in, okay?"

"Right..."

I hurried to the back room and rummaged through the health fair materials, finding a few leftover kits. I grabbed two and brought them back to the front. Nao-kun stood facing me with a faint, nervous smile, but his eyes were fixed firmly on the floor.

"So... this might be a little personal, but did you want the one with the dildo or the fleshlight?"

Nao-kun turned an alarming shade of red. Quite impressive for someone with a serious circulation issue. His voice was so small I could barely hear his reply.

"Could... could I have both, please?"

Ah, a little bit of experimentation, then? That was good. I couldn't help wondering if Nao-kun's sudden interest in sexual wellness meant that his friendship with Professor Sakaki had reached a bit of a turning point...

I suppressed a grin and mustered up my gentlest doctor smile. "Of course you can."


End file.
